


When I'm With You

by QueenSquared



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Maybe Ahsoka/Anakin but I'm not suggesting that, Yay prequel adventures, implied anidala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSquared/pseuds/QueenSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He wanted to make sure she knew exactly what he was dealing with. The pain and the agony that came when she left. He wanted everyone to feel what he felt.<br/>So that's why he let Ahsoka see it. He let her see the darkness."</p><p> Or Anakin is suffering and Ahsoka tries to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching Star Wars Rebels and I'm SO UPSET so everything is fine and dandy as far as I'm concerned. I just had to write a story about these two. Hope you like it <3

Anakin knew  _exactly_ where to find her.

Just as promised, she would be down in the gardens of Coruscant. That's where all of the beauteous flora in the capital resided around the temple. To everyone else, it appeared as decoration, but Anakin knew why the garden was really there.

In the middle of his frantic search, he skid to a stop.

He hated the flowers. They were used as a cover up, he was sure of it, so that the temple would appear more quaint. In fact, it wouldn't look like a temple at all.

It was the Chancellor's idea. And the people loved it because they _hated_ the Jedi.

Anakin stood there for a while, ignoring his urges to rip the plants up from their roots one by one. For now he had a bigger problem that needed tending to.

He had to find his padawan.

"Ahsoka!" He hissed, so not to alarm the guards. "Ahsoka, where are you?"

His eyes frantically darted in the dark, finally settling on the greenhouse.

It was the most distinguishable thing in the garden and it rose higher than any other plant.

Especially with the padawan sat right on top of it.

Instead of calming him, the sight of Ahsoka put Anakin right into panic mode. She was out here, alone, while another crisis was throbbing away in the back of his head. For all he knew she could have been taken away and there wouldn't be any Jedi around to save her. And  for some reason, this tied knots in his stomach. He was angry. He knew she could handle herself, but a bigger piece of him felt responsible for her.  So he decided to take matters into his own hands. 

With outstretched palms he tapped into the force and gently tugged Ahsoka toward himself.

Well, "gently" in Anakin's terms. "Violently" in any other terms worth noting.

With Ahsoka's balance disturbed, she toppled off of the greenhouse with as much grace as anyone who has been touched by the force could have. With a shriek, she landed in the bushes and tried to get up, but Anakin didn't give her a chance.

With a flick of his wrists, he sent her toward the ground once more and dragged her through the dirt, sharply and abruptly. Only when she was within his touch did he let her go.

Ahsoka didn't waste time chastising him.

"Master" she gasped, shakily rising to her feet. "What in force's name has gotten into you? Why would you do that!?"

Anakin had prepared for this. Before he went searching for her, he carefully layed all of his reasons out.

 _"I had a vision"_  he would say, calmly. _"And I need your help. Just follow me, quickly."_ But instead, he let his emotions take over.

He couldn't breathe suddenly. And he soon realized it was because of the sobs escaping his body.

He grabbed Ahsoka by the shoulders and wept.

"Please, Ahsoka" he cried. "Something's wrong. I can sense it. It's...she's...P-Padme."

Ahsoka seemed to become alert at the mention of the senator's name. Anakin was glad to have her attention, but the panic he was sensing in her made him feel worse.

"Anakin, what's wrong? You've got to tell me what I'm dealing with here" she said, serenely.

 Anakin dragged her up the palace steps and barreled his way through the doors. As they ran, Anakin noticed that  his hand felt clammy and shaky, but Ahsoka's was firm and steady.

She didn't sense anything was wrong. 

Anakin had to convince her.

"Please. She's down here. I just have a feeling." 

Ahsoka yanked her wrist out of his grasp.

"Whoa whoa. All this, because you had a _feeling_? Anakin..."

He was getting impatient. The Jedi stopped, but whirled on her.

"What" he said through gritted teeth. Ahsoka put a steady hand on his shoulder.

Anakin couldn't believe that she was being this calm. Meanwhile, the senator was up in her room, probably getting attacked by whatever thing he saw in his vision. All Anakin knew was that there was a flash of blue light....no, was it red? It could have been green..or mayb-

"Anakin! Padme isn't here."

"What?" Anakin said, weakly. He suddenly felt dizzy and put a hand out to steady himself. He met the wall then gently slid himself down to the floor.

"What are you talking about?" He whispered, but he already knew.

Padme had told him that morning. She had left for Naboo,a meeting, she told him. All of the   Representatives had to be there. But they moved the location due to the recent threats against the capital. And it was all the Jedi's fault.

The point was, Padme was gone and he had hallucinated her presence. He couldn't believe that he actually forgot.

"Padme..." He whispered and Ahsoka was beside him again, gently tugging at his arm.

"Master, please" she begged. "We can't be here. The guards will come. Please. Let me get you out of here."

Complying to her plea, Anakin stood up and let her lead him out of the palace. Without grabbing too much attention, they were able to make their way outside. Ahsoka wanted him to follow her down the steps, but he didn't do so right away. Instead, he stood silently and looked up at the stars, as if he suddenly found a great fascination with them. He hadn't said a word since he realized his fault.

He only spoke up when he realized where she was taking him.

"Wait, Ahsoka" he blurted. "I don't want to go back to bed."

Ahsoka sighed. "Master, you're obviously under a lot of stress. You just need to take it easy. Trust me."

Anakin shook his head. "No. No, Ahsoka, you don't understand."

The padawan was tired of taking no for an answer. As she practically dragged him down the steps ,she tried to come up with a plan to calm him down. Jedi mind tricks would be a no;  she didn't feel comfortable using them, especially on her master.

Her poor, pitiful master.

She supposed she would use what always worked on her.

"Master" she said. "Meditate with me."

Anakin seemed blindsided by that response. "What?"

She took his hand and gently lead him across the grass ,back to the place where she had been so rudely violated. She then hopped back on top to her place on the greenhouse and sat down crisscrossed, but Anakin just stood in the grass, kicking some pebbles awkwardly.

"Listen, Ahsoka, I'm sorry about what happened back there. I was a little freaked out and-"

"Just shut it and get up here" she inverted. Her  eyes were closed and her forearms rusted on her thighs. Anakin scoffed but obeyed anyway.

After settling for the spot in front of her, he sat down and mimicked her pose, awaiting her next command.

"So, what do I do now, master?" He asked, tentatively.

Ahsoka snickered. "'Master?' That's new, but I think I actually prefer 'snips' over 'master'. Just listen and learn, my padawan."

Anakin wanted to roll his eyes, but he was willing to do whatever he could to relax. Besides, he felt like Ahsoka knew what she was doing.

"Okay" she whispered. "Shut your eyes and tell me what you see."

Anakin sighed. "Okay. Well, first I see Padme-"

Ahsoka stopped him. "No no. Not with words. Show me. With _the force_." 

Anakin rolled his eyes. " I think you've been hanging out with Obi-Wan too much."

A smile tugged at Ahsoka's lips. "Maybe it's been for the best. Now be quiet."

He wanted to make sure she knew exactly what he was dealing with. The pain, and the agony that came when she left. He wanted everyone to feel what he felt.

So that is why he let Ahsoka see it. He let her see the darkness.

It swirled around in him like a deadly serpent, gnawing on the threads of his very being. He felt it in his bones, his muscles, and most of all, in his blood. It was no longer just a sickness, but a very real part of him. And Anakin didn't know how to rid himself of it.

He always felt so lonely. But now that Ahsoka had seen it, he found strange companionship.

When he opened his eyes however, he could see that Ahsoka did not feel that way.

"It's the dark side, isn't it?" She whispered.

He hoped this confession would alleviate his distress. Instead, he found himself extremely guilty for confessing this to his young padawan.

"It's okay, Ahsoka" he mumbled then stood up. "I see clearer now. Padme will be fine. I just...need to let the force guide me."

 He was about to leave the premise when the padawan grabbed his hand, rooting him in place.

"You must think me a fool if you believe I'm going to let you go to sleep upset. C'mon, skyguy. Let's take a walk."

Anakin would have protested, but the idea of Ahsoka walking alone didn't appeal to him.  So he followed her with his hand linked in hers.

"The darkness is frightening, you know" he warned, afraid that Ahsoka was walking into something she didn't have a full comprehension of. "It can be unpredictable, twisting our own thoughts against us."

Ahsoka nodded. She was well aware of her inexperience with the Dark Side.

But that didn't mean she couldn't try to understand it.

"It's nothing the both of us can't handle" she promised. "I won't leave you. Ever."

Anakin sighed. "Ahsoka, it's going to get tough.."

"I don't care" she interjected. "I am a Padawan like my master before me. We Jedi don't give up once the going gets tough. In fact, we tend to grow stronger in the face of adversity."

With that, Anakin was nearly convinced. But as long as he was concerned, Ahsoka would never know the true ways of the Dark Side. For as long as he was with her, he could feel the light. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can follow me on tumblr if you like @rayndork. <3


End file.
